Arctiguana
Ben 10,000 |backcolor = 00AFDF |textcolor = 000000 | Alternate Counterparts = Freezelizard |ultimate form = Ultimate Arctiguana}} Arctiguana is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polar Manzardill from the planet X'Nelli. Appearance Ben as Arctiguana In the original series, Arctiguana's appearance somewhat resembles an iguana. He has three dorsal fins reaching down his back and gills on the sides of his head. He also had small spikes around his face. Arctiguana wears white pants and a black open-front shirt with white cuffs. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand. In Ultimate Alien, Arctiguana had three dorsal fins reaching down his back and gills on the sides of his head. He also had small spikes around his face. Arctiguana wore white pants and a black open-front shirt. He wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Arctiguana has clothing which covers most of his body. His chest is covered by a white shell. He has four pointed fins instead of three. The clothing goes all the way up to his head and his pants are fully black. The black stripes on his face do not go through his mouth anymore, instead going around his mouth. The spikes on his face are now on his chin. His gills are no longer visible. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. When 11-year old Ben was in 16-year old Ben's body, his voice was slightly higher. 11-year-old Arctiguana has sleeves with white cuffs and his leg is white and ending in black when it reaches his foot. His chest is not covered, so his gills are visible. His eyes are connected by the black stripe. The spikes are still on his face. The Omnitrix symbol is on his left wrist. Albedo as Negative Arctiguana Negative Arctiguana looks exactly like 16 year old Arctiguana, except that he has grey skin and his clothing is red instead of white. His eyes are red. His Ultimatrix symbol is located on his chest. Articguana de Albedo.PNG|Albedo as Negative Arctiguana Powers and Abilities Similar to Big Chill, Arctiguana is capable of firing a long-range freeze ray that isolates targets in ice on contact, cold enough to freeze molten lava. The ray can create an icy path that he can skate across in a snowboard-like fashion. Arctiguana can survive in any sub-freezing temperatures. Arctiguana also has the ability to breath underwater. As shown in For a Few Brains More, Arctiguana can use his breath as a means of quickly hovering himself (along with anyone holding on to him) across the ground. Weaknesses If Arctiguana uses his ice breath too much, he'll need to catch up his breath before using it to freeze things again. History |-|Ben 10= ;Ben 10,000 *Arctiguana first appeared in Ben 10,000. Arctiguana froze Vilgax. *In Ken 10, Arctiguana froze Mot Snikrep. |-|Omniverse= ;Ben *In Hot Stretch, Arctiguana froze the lava created by the Kraaho. *In Ben Again, Arctiguana battled Eon and Eon's Servants. He was used by 11 year old Ben in 16 year old Ben's body. *In Collect This, Arctiguana is used to fight Simian and Deefus Veeblepister. ;Albedo *In For a Few Brains More, Negative Arctiguana gave chase to Ben, Rook and Max. He goes Ultimate once he catches up. Appearances |-|Ben 10= ;Ben 10,000 *''Ben 10,000'' (first appearance) *''Ken 10'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben *''Hot Stretch'' (first re-appearance) *''Ben Again'' (11 year old Ben in 16 year old Ben's body) *''Collect This'' ;Albedo *''For a Few Brains More'' |-|Online Games= *Wrath of Psychobos Video Games Articguana OVVG.jpeg|16 year old Arctiguana 11 Articguana OVVG.jpg|11 year old Arctiguana Ben 10: Omniverse *Arctiguana is a playable alien character in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year old Ben). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Arctiguana is a playable alien character in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Etymology His name is the combination of arctic, referring to ice powers, and iguana, referring to reptile-like appearance. Trivia *Arctiguana, like Spitter, is the result of re-purposing (and re-coloring) one of Upchuck's concept arts. *In Omniverse, whenever Arctiguana speaks, a windy sound is heard. *In the DS and 3DS version of Ben 10: Omniverse and Ben 10: Omniverse 2, Arctiguana walks on two legs rather than four. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Males Category:Original Series Aliens